nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminara Unduli
}} |birth= |death=19 BBY (16), Kashyyyk |species=Mirialan |gender=Female |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |height=1.7 meters |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters= |apprentices=Barriss Offee }} '''Luminara Unduli' was a Mirialan female who served as a Jedi Master and General in the fading years of the Galactic Republic. She was a valued advisor to the Jedi Council, the Supreme Chancellor, and the Galactic Senate. With her last Padawan, Barriss Offee, she was a common and formidable presence at points of crisis. Biography Luminara was born on the planet Mirial, a cold, dry, and despondent world oppressed by the Trade Federation. She was taken into the Jedi Order at a young age, and so lived through little of the misery known to most Mirialans.Cloak of Deception As a Jedi, she dedicated herself to physical disciplines; her patterned tattoos were a traditional Mirialan reflection of this somatic commitment. She trained heavily to improve her corporal prowess, working over the course of years to enhance her flexibility and agility in combat. She became a Master in the years prior to the Invasion of Naboo.Cloak of Deception Honoring the cultural traditions of her native people, which required that any Mirialan child given to the Jedi Order be trained by Mirialan masters, she took only Mirialans as apprentices.Power of the Jedi She was a close friend to fellow Masters Shaak Ti and Quinlan Vos. Separatist Crisis Mission to Ansion A raveled web of alliances conspired to elevate a small and unimportant world in the Mid Rim, Ansion, to a position of profound strategic significance as the Separatist Crisis threatened to split the Galactic Republic.The Approaching Storm Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Council dispatched Luminara and her Padawan, Barriss, to the previously galactically insignificant world, where they were met by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The four Jedi were charged with forestalling any incipient local separatist movement. Their mission was made difficult by the cultural division which gripped Ansion: one part of the planet's population dwelt in cities and towns and engaged in trade with other worlds in the Republic; the other part lived in a loose confederation of nomadic clans on Ansion's vast, windy plains. The two factions were bitterly mistrustful of one another, and had been in conflict for more than a thousand years. Arrival in Cuipernam Luminara and her Padawan were ambushed not long after they arrived in the modest Ansionian capital, Cuipernam, by employees of Soergg the Hutt, a local crime lord whose services had been retained by the separatists. Cornered against a wall, Luminara sustained a minor blaster graze before Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived and defeated her attackers, who had expected only two Jedi. Secure in their persons for the time being, Luminara and the other Jedi proceeded to the Ansionian council building, where they conducted initial negotiations with the Unity of Community Council, which represented the city-dwelling Ansionians. Like Ansion, the council was deeply divided. Roughly half its membership favored the Separatists, having been promised a quick and forceful end to the conflict with the prairie-dwelling Alwari nomads by the Separatist leadership and an escape from Republic taxes and regulations. After a particularly unorthodox demonstration of the Force on the Armalat delegate Tolut, and a promise of a very favorable settlement with the Alwari, Luminara was able to persuade the Council to provisionally agree to remain in the Republic—so long as the Jedi delivered on her promise. The quartet's new focus was interrupted when Barriss was captured by two mentally disabled Ansionian gangsters in the employ of Soergg, Bulgan and Kyakhta. The young Padawan was able to convince her captors to help her escape Soergg's men by offering to heal them of their injuries. Restored to their former selves, the pair quickly aided Barriss in eluding the Hutt's clutches. Unsurprisingly, Luminara located her escaped Padawan before Obi-Wan or Anakin sensed her presence. Bulgan and Kyakhta, grateful to and in awe of Barriss—and sensing an opportunity—appointed themselves guides to the four Jedi. Luminara and her colleagues accepted the aid of the Ansonian pair, not least because the two were both outcast members of Alwari clans. Into the prairie In short order, the Jedi set out on an expedition to locate the scattered Alwari clans, particularly the Borokii overclan. Luminara, Barriss, their two colleagues and their guides, crossed out of Cuipernam into Ansion's vast prairie, riding on magnificent suubatar animals recommended by Bulgan and Kyakhta as much for their prestige among the Alwari as for the very practical advantages of the beasts. As the expedition progressed, Luminara noticed a clear tension between Barriss and the confident Anakin, and discussed the brash Padawan's unusual case with Obi-Wan. On the way, they had to fend off attacks by gairk at a river crossing, and seek shelter from a large flock of suicidal kyren. At the camp of the first Alwari clan they encountered, the Yiwa, Luminara and the others were welcomed, but were required to provide entertainment that evening. After gaining a deeper understanding of the Alwari sense of tradition, Luminara contrived an entertainment that would satisfy the Yiwa. Taking a handful of sand from the ground, she let it fall through her fingers, but against the wind. Turning the stream of sand into a coil with expert manipulation of the Force, Luminara lifted twirling columns of sand around her in glittering spirals. Then she also began to twirl herself, until she was rapidly whirling around with spirals of sand forming a vortex around her as she rose off of her feet into the air. Climatically, the sand was formed into a globe around her as she spun in mid-air. Her dizzying performance completed, she returned to her place among the other Jedi amid the Alwari equivalent of applause. Even her companions were impressed by this feat. Luminara again had cause to worry about Barriss when the Padawan disappeared chasing a Gwurran thief Tooqui. However, the Padawan was found, this time surrounded by rambunctious, inquisitive Gwurrans. Tooqui insisted on coming along with them, and Luminara reluctantly agreed, passing off responsibility for him to Barriss. The Gwurran would prove his worth when he rescued all four Jedi and the two Alwari after the Qulun clan used a scented perfume to send the Jedi to sleep and capture them in order to receive a payment from Soergg. After they escaped with their mounts, Luminara would later save Anakin's life when he was attacked by two predatory shanhs. After being led to the Borokii clan, the Jedi were required to retrieve a tuft of wool from the exceedingly rare albino surepp herd animals without modern technology. Luminara went into the herd at night, bouncing off the top of each animal and retrieved the wool. On the way back, she slipped and was knocked unconscious. The other Jedi brought her out of the herd and the negotiations proceeded. The Borokii agreed to the settlement, but the Jedi were required to deal with their traditional enemies, the Januul clan. Under the leadership of Obi-Wan, the Jedi agreed, although Luminara was flabbergasted. When the two clans drew up to engage each other, the Jedi went in between of them and declared their intention to not fight either side. Luminara and the other Jedi then fended off attacks launched against them by both sides, but they parried only weapons, injuring and killing none of the combatants. Stunned, both clans agreed to the Jedi's proposition. Return to Cuipernam Returning to Cuipernam to inform the Unity Council, Soergg again tried to ambush the Jedi, who were then aided by an honor guard of both Januul and Borokii clans. Luminara then proceeded to the negotiations, where Ansion—a vital hub of alliances—agreed to stay in the Republic. Her hard work, research, ingenuity and skill had helped keep a vital world in the Republic. Battle of Geonosis .]] Shortly after Luminara and Barris returned from the mission to Ansion, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would occur. Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis, and Luminara and her Padawan joined Master Mace Windu's quickly launched rescue mission.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Luminara and Mace were the vanguard for the approaching Jedi. The pair slipped past the planet's significant anti-orbital defenses and commandeered newly landed TX-130S fighter tanks which they used to destroy Geonosian gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena.Star Wars: The Clone Wars When Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Senator Padmé Amidala were brought to the Geonosis arena, Luminara, Barriss, and 212 other Jedi revealed themselves to Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. A heated but short battle followed; 179 Jedi Knights fell in battle before Master Yoda arrived with the newly-created clone army in several LAAT gunships to rescue the twenty or so Jedi who remained. The stadium was littered with droid parts. But Luminara and her Padawan survived; they and the other surviving Jedi joined the battle as military commanders. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Luminara served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Units under her command included the 41st Elite Infantry, and a Republic naval task force of unknown designation. Assault on Ilum Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, Luminara led her Padawan to the secret Jedi temple on the icy world Ilum, where the two traveled to complete Barriss's final lightsaber construction ceremony as a Padawan. Moments after the observance was completed, the two were attacked by invisible Separatist chameleon droids which had infiltrated the temple in an attempt to destroy the cavern's precious natural lightsaber crystals.Star Wars: Clone Wars .]] Together, they were able to halt the droid assault, but much of the temple was brought down upon itself by mines the droids had set before attacking. Luminara and Barriss plunged into the depths of the temple cavern as great slices of rock and small and precious crystals alike plummeted to the ceremonial floor. For moments, they were able to elude the stone maelstrom, but even their great powers working in concert were soon not enough to allow escape. The Jedi were trapped. Barriss reached out bodily with the Force to halt the falling debris above her, and succeeded, only to glance at her master, who sat in meditative harmony with the Force and falling stone. The apprentice joined the master in reflective poise, and, together, they calmly held up the crushing vault of stone which piled above them. Eventually, the pair were extricated by the efforts of Master Yoda, who had sensed their battle at a great distance while traveling through space. Battle of Nadiem Five months after the Battle of Geonosis, Luminara Unduli would fight against General Grievous on the pastoral Republic world Nadiem in the Outer Rim.Hide in Plain Sight She was tasked with evacuating a city under threat from General Grievous's approaching droid army, she dispatched a strike team under her padawans Barriss Offee's command to Threadneedle Canyon, a strategic choke point between the city and the Separatist column. on Nadiem.]] She had ordered her Padawan to attempt to set off explosives to block the droid army's path, but Barriss, mindful of Luminara's lessons in hiding in plain sight, decided to play dead as the droid army walked past, and then attack them from the rear. Luminara's strike team set off their explosives while the droid army was crossing through the canyon, destroying the column entirely. General Grievous' remaining forces were eventually defeated, though Grevious himself escaped Luminara, her army and a blockading naval force commanded by Saesee Tiin. Parting with Barriss Soon after departing from Nadiem, Luminara and her Padawan at last parted ways. Barriss had grown much as a Jedi under her instruction, and had little still to learn from her. Following a similar mission on Drongar, Barriss ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight,MedStar II: Jedi Healer and they saw little of each other for the remainder of the war. Later, she commanded a Republic task force which engaged a Separatist fleet near the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Due to this, Master Luminara was unable to aid the forces of Generals Kenobi, Koon and Skywalker, while they engaged the Malevolence. Duel with Ventress After Nute Gunray was captured on Rodia, Luminara and Ahsoka Tano escorted the Separatist leader to trial. The cruiser that they were on was later attacked by Asajj Ventress and battalions of droids in an effort to rescue Gunray. Ventress crippled the ship's engines and killed most of the clones on board. Luminara believed that she could defeat the assassin alone but was mistaken, and only the timely arrival of Ahsoka Tano saved her from being killed by Ventress. Meanwhile, the Jedi and the clones were betrayed by Captain Argyus, and he and Gunray escaped. Luminara later apologized to Ahsoka for not believing her and realized her mistakes, before leaving with Commander Gree and briefing Jedi General Kit Fisto on Gunray's possible whereabouts . Battle of Kashyyyk Luminara was one of several Jedi generals dispatched to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk during the Outer Rim Seiges to defend the vital Republic member world from Separatist attack. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith The Confederacy of Independent Systems desired secret hyperspace routes recorded in the Wookiee archives that could possibly turn the war in its favor, and was threatening to overrun the planet. on Kashyyyk.]] Luminara commanded the first units of the Grand Army to land on the Wookiee homeworld, including the 41st Elite Legion, led by Commander Gree. She was quickly joined by units commanded by Quinlan Vos and Commander Faie.Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy Alongside sparse members of their respective clone army divisions, Luminara and Vos, as well as Wookiees led by an elder from the Palsaang tribe, Gumbaeki, infiltrated an encampment of Trandoshans, using the Separatist raiding party as an excuse to capture and enslave Wookiees. They easily and swiftly destroyed the encampment and freed the hairy simians, but an ambushing crab droid pinned down the small force until the Devaronian smuggler, Vilmarh Grahrk, a friend of Master Vos, and his young Wookiee friend, Gumbaeki's grandson, Chak, intervened by firing on the droid with their small ship's weapons. s under Luminara's command fire on the advancing CIS forces.]] By the time the primary droid assault was launched, Luminara and Vos had returned to the Republic command base at Kachirho, where they had been joined by Master Yoda. Luminara's 41st Elite and detachments of the 501st Legion, supported by Wookiees, were assigned to fight on the beachfront defending the sea wall and to hold the line until Separatist forces were fully committed. When the droid army committed in full, Yoda gave the word to Luminara to charge the left flank of the droid army. Simultaneously, Quinlan Vos, alongside Chewbacca and Tarfful, was sent across the lagoon to lead an attack on approaching Separatist forces. The battle seemed to go back and forth until, despite the best efforts of the combined Wookiee/Grand Army of the Republic defense, Kachirho became in danger of being overrun by the Separatists. The 501st Legion was beaten back by Separatist forces, which advanced on the Kachirho seawall in an attempt to destroy a crucial oil refinery. The best efforts of Luminara's soldiers managed to keep the sea wall intact until General Yoda could arrive to push the Confederacy back. With the foiling of this crucial mission, the droid army began to retreat. Luminara turned to the healing of wounded clone troopers and Wookiees as the battle neared its end. in accordance with Order 66.]] Order 66 When the treacherous Order 66 was transmitted to the clone troopers under her command, Luminara was still healing troopers wounded during the battle. She was quickly gunned down by the troopers led by the clone Commander Faie.Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy When the Galactic Empire emerged, official records compiled by Sate Pestage stated that Luminara was executed because she was a conspirator in the plot to overthrow the Republic.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Postmortem Eight months after the execution of Order 66, the Wookiee Chak created a memorial to the Jedi lost on Kashyyyk in one of the high caves. Her image stood above that of Quinlan Vos, and adjacent to Master Yoda's. Powers and abilities .]] Trained as a Guardian,Power of the Jedi Unduli possessed power that very few Jedi were able to overcome. She had amazing lightsaber skills, as she was a master of Form III and had some skill in Form V.Hero's Guide Not only were her lightsaber skills superb, but she had also trained herself to become so incredibly flexible that she could easily twist to evade almost any attack that she did not block with her green lightsaber. These skills were often flawlessly used in tandem with her apprentice Offee, who had long studied at her side. Quinlan Vos thought in particular that she was one of few Jedi who easily connect with and complemented her companions during battle. Master Unduli proved capable of holding her own in a duel against famed Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, even with impaired eyesight; an impressive feat, considering Ventress was known for defeating and killing several uninjured Jedi. Though Unduli focused mainly on her dueling skills, she was by no means lacking in strength with the Force. She was a master of using the Force to augment her bodies physical capabilities; being able to perform impressive acrobatics, leap huge heights and distances and run with incredible agility. Unduli's danger sense was also quite powerful, as she demonstrated aboard the Tranquility. During her duel with Ventress, Luminara demonstrated skill with telekinesis, using the Force to hurl debris at her enemy often. Indeed, Unduli's control of the Force push ability proved the equal of Ventress' as neither was able to overpower the other whilst simultaneously using the power. Appearance Her lower lip was stained a permanent purplish-black, and a series of interlocking black diamond-shaped tattoos covered her chin, while more intricate markings covered her knuckle joints. These were Mirialan signs of her dedication to physical discipline. Her eyes were of an intense blue color, a contrast to her olive-colored skin. They gave the Jedi Master a serene, otherworldly look. She was fond off wearing a black robe. At the bottom off the robe was an embroiderd belt. Behind the scenes Luminara was played by Mary Oyaya in Attack of the Clones and Fay David in Revenge of the Sith. She was voiced by Cree Summer in the 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoon, by Lori Tritel in the ''The Clone Wars'' video game and by Olivia d'Abo in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Luminara seems to be inspired from the Latin word for light, lumen/lumin-''. One word descended from this root that may have inspired Luminara's name is the Spanish ''luminaria, a Christmastime decoration used in Latin America and the Southwestern U.S. as Luminara Unduli in Attack of the Clones.]] The New Essential Guide to Characters and The Approaching Storm identify Luminara as Human. While not specific, this is not a continuity error, as Mirialans are near-human and thus part of the Human species. She is also called a Jedi Knight throughout The Approaching Storm, a designation which, while technically correct, ignores her distinction of Jedi Master, which she had earned sometime before Cloak of Deception. Appearances *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' Sources *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Notes and references External links * Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara Unduli, Luminara de:Luminara Unduli es:Luminara Unduli fr:Luminara Unduli it:Luminara Unduli nl:Luminara Unduli no:Luminara Unduli pl:Luminara Unduli pt:Luminara Unduli fi:Luminara Unduli sv:Luminara Unduli